Just this once or forever?
by Annabelles-Snowbell
Summary: Theresa goes to see the Black Veil Brides and ends up traveling with them? she falles for a band member but who is it and will they love her back or unintetionally break her heart? read to find out. sorry suck at summeries
1. YOU PROMISED!

_Italics = actions and speech over a phone_

"MOM Please! Let me go!"

"But honey it's too far!"

"you promised I could go if I won the tickets I could go!"

"That was when I thought you didn't have a chance in hell of going!"

"so you lied." I spoke quietly

"No I…" mom stopped when she realized that infact if she didn't let me go then she would have not only lied but broken a promise as well. Sighing she nodded her head not ready to say out loud that I could go.

"oh thank you Thank you Thank you! I have to go pack! What to wear? What to wear? ARG! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!"

"Call Aimee she's your best friend I'm sure she'll help you." Mom called from the kitchen

"Thank you" I called from my room. Mom's reminder about Aimee calming me enough to think straight.

Calling Aimee I put the phone on speaker and went to my closet to grab my duffle bag. When Aimee answered she sounded tired, Aimee had been pulling all nighters trying to get ready for her physics final.

"_hello?"_

"_Hey Aimee it's me you will never guess who I'm going to see next week! The Black Veil Brides!" I screeched from my closet not giving her time to answer._

"_that's Awesome! So when do you leave? What are you wearing? And Motorcycle or Car?" she asked all in one breath._

"_Um Tomorrow, not sure, and Motorcycle." I answered her questions in order._

"_Ok if you're taking your bike then make sure to wear those leather pants and that Black veil brides jacket your brother got you for Christmas last year and your black strappy tank top that shows off your tattoo. That's for concert night when you meet the band. As for your hair since it's so long make sure to brush it out real good, carry your hair brush with you because your helmet is going to screw it up. Makeup use your black eye liner oh and use your contact's but not the colored ones save those for when you go out clubbing so bring them with you. Oh you should make sure to wear your leather gauntlet and your dragon ring/ bracelet thingy. Oh shoes wear your black combat boots you know the ones you can fold the top part down. And I think that's it. Other than that wear your band t-shirts every wear along with skinny jeans and I think you'll be good." She stopped talking and took a few gasping breaths out of air from her speedy talking._

"_ok thanks Aimee I'll let you go to sleep now. Love you see ya in two weeks."_ Hanging up the phone I packed my duffle bag and checked the straps because the last thing I need is for the straps to break on the way there.

Setting my alarm for six I got in bed and fell asleep considerably fast considering how excited I am.


	2. The Band and something Shiny?

Waking to my alarm blaring in my face I opened my eyes and shot out of bed. I got my clothes for today and got in the shower. Once out I braved the hairdryer, yes I am afraid of the hairdryer something about it being close to the back of my neck makes me jumpy. After blow drying my hair it was straight as opposed to its usual curl which I hate. I decided to forgo makeup because it'll only make my helmet all gross. Grabbing my boots I put them on and took my bag downstairs, leaving mom a note I ate breakfast and went out to the garage. Putting my bag on my back and making sure it was secure I grabbed my keys from their hiding spot and put them in the ignition and I was off. The concert was in Cleveland, Ohio and Mom and I live in a small town in Connecticut a place called Voluntown.

Now there is one thing you have to understand I have ADD like Andy but I also have OCD so it makes for an interesting day most of the time and my mom worries that I'll get sidetracked and get hurt but for some reason I have never had problems with either my ADD or OCD while on my bike or while driving my car. Also I should probably tell you my name and a little about me.

My name is Theresa I have Brown eye's my hair is dyed black and blue and rests just below my butt when down. I am 105 pounds but I'm also 5 foot 3 inches tall so I'm allowed to be that light. I have two tattoo's one on my right forearm a black and blue dragon that wraps around my arm from just under my elbow to the top of my hand. The tail of the dragon ends in a point on the top of my hand pointing to space between thumb and pointer finger. The head rests on the inside of my arm just under my elbow. My second tattoo is on my right shoulder blade. It's a pair of wings with two sets of initials one above and one below. The initials are L.D.N and M.D.N, my little brother and my father were killed in a car accident when Lucas or Luke was a year old. But the real reason I had wanted these tickets was to get away from my ex. We had . . . you know. . . I still can't say it out loud jeez. Anyway he broke up with me after and now taunts me a lot. Truth be told I don't plan on ever going back so I brought all the money I had saved for the last three years it was about four thousand and I had a job lined up at a music store that would cover my rent for the apartment I had lined up as well for when I got there. You see after the concert I'm going to L.A and I can't wait.

Looking up I realized that my musings about myself had in fact taken up most of my journey. In about ten minutes I would be at the hotel room they had booked for me when I won the tickets.

~Skip to the concert~

I'm here at the concert venue and I had managed to get into the front row right in front of where Andy and Ashley depends on what song cuz they switch places all the time. The crowd was jumping up and down and chanting Black Veil Brides over and over the energy was awesome. The concert was awesome but the final song was the best. Never mind that it was my favorite song The Legacy but during the song Jake came up to wear I was and during a pause he reached out his hand and everyone put their hands out. What surprised me though was the fact that he grabbed my hand and when he let go there was something in my hand. Looking down I saw it was an all access pass for after the show. Before anyone else could see it I put it in my pocket not willing to have it taken away by a jealous fan. Smiling brightly at Jake I nodded my head telling him that I would be back after the concert.

When the song ended I waited while everyone filed out which took forever by the way and headed over to one of the security members and showed him the pass. He led me back to a dressing room and let me in.

"The boy's are finishing with the meet and greet outside they'll be inside in about five minutes."

Nodding my head I sat on the couch in the room and waited. I had in fact taken Aimee's advice and worn what she had suggested so I has wearing the previously mentioned outfit and my hair had been straightened which by the way took two hours. True to his word the band came back inside in five minutes and I was immediately gathered in a hug by Jake.

"You came!"

Nodding I hugged back before something caught my eye and I went after it. It was a shiny piece of metal a stud that had came off one of the jackets or gloves or something. I was on the floor and when I couldn't get the shiny piece of metal I sat up grumbling about how stupid it was. Then all of a sudden they all busted out laughing, making me pout.

"What was that? By the way I'm Andy"

"I know, I'm Theresa and I have really bad ADD so shiny things attract my attention easily and I can't help but go after them but the stupid thing went under the couch and I can't reach it." I had been smiling but now I was back to grumbling and pouting.

Chuckling Andy nodded

"I know exactly how you feel. Come on lets go out where the shiny things cant distract us." Andy took my hand and pulled me up and it was then that I realized exactly how tall he was compared to me.

"I Hate being SHORT" I whined before laughing along with the rest of them.

"Hey wait let's get showered and changed before we go out. Do you mind waiting for a little while?" Jinxx asked.

Shaking my head I smiled

"No I don't mind how long do you think you'll be cuz if you're not gonna be to long we can go over to make sure my bike is ok. I really hate when my bike gets scratched." I shivered at the thought of their being even the smallest scratch on my bike. The thought alone enough to make m e jittery and want to run to my bike right this moment.

"You cold?" C.C. asked worried

"No I fine why?"

"You were shivering."

"Oh well the reason for that is a story for not right now so you guys go shower and get ready to go and I'll tell you on the way to my bike or once we get over there and I make sure it's ok. It depends on how I'm feeling when you all get back."

~Skip 30 min~

**Andy POV**

When I got out of the shower Theresa was pacing back and forth doing her best to wear a hole in the tile. I was the last one to get out of the shower so I looked to the others getting ready to ask what was wrong but Ashley answered me first.

"She's been doing that since I got out of the shower and she's paying any attention to us, you could stand in front of her and she doesn't notice you she just goes around you and continues pacing. I'm starting to worry."

Nodding my agreement I walked over and started fallowing her. That seemed so startle her a bit but not enough. When just me following her didn't work the others joined in and slowly we surrounded her and brought her to a stop by slowly slowing ourselves until we stopped moving forward. At first she started pacing within our circle but then Ashley grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. I bit of jealousy ran through me when she shrieked with laughter and started squirming in Ashley's grip.

"hey when did you guys get back? Ahh stop that it tickles!" she asked then started squirming even more when Ashley shifted his hands.

"Quit squirming! And I have been out here for about fifteen minutes. " that made her stop moving all together.

Ashley put her down and she turned blushing to him.

"sorry about that. I didn't kick you did I?" she asked totally avoiding the obvious question.

"What was that? You were like a zombie." Jake asked.

"Um later ok? Promise but if we don't start moving again I might go back into Zombie Mode." She walked around us and out the door us following her. when she finally stopped well she didn't stop moving she was circling a neon green ninja 360 inspecting it. When she finally stopped she sighed with relief and she visibly relaxed. No one had realized how tense she really was.

"So what was that about?" Ashley said pointing back toward the dressing rooms.

"Simple ADD doesn't mix well with OCD." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Could you explain?" Jinxx asked.

Sighing she looked around.

"Who can tell me what OCD and ADD stand for?" she spoke

"ADD stands for Attention Deficit Disorder"

"And OCD?"

No one said anything. Sighing again she told us.

"OCD stands for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. So in short I really don't like to sit still and I like things to be a certain way like my bike for instance I can't stand it if there is a scratch on my bike. Fast food wrappers I won't throw them away unless I have folded them into a square. Mostly it only applies to me and my things but sometimes like if you're playing cards or had a big stack of movies or CD's I have to have them facing the same direction for the cards and they have to be in ABC order or in order of the year they came out."

Wincing I gave her a hug

"I have ADD bad like you but I don't think I could handle have OCD too. How are you even able to drive?"

"My father and my brother died when I was nine and when I started driving I found that because of their accident I don't have problems with my ADD or OCD, they died in a crash when my brother Luke was a year old. If you were going to say you're sorry don't they were both sick with a genetic disorder and Luke didn't have to much longer anyway and my dad was getting sicker by the day. So the crash saved them a slow death and save me from having to watch it. I have a tattoo on my right shoulder especially for them."

It was quiet for a minute before Jake gave her a hug.

"let's go to that café in the mall, the Hard Rock!" smiling he headed toward the car a few rows down.

"who wants to ride with me?" Theresa Asked

Before anyone could answer I was on the bike which made everyone laugh.


	3. Sick?

**Theresa POV**

I followed Ashley to the club, some place called The Pier. When we parked Andy got off my bike and stumbled a little before shaking out his legs.

"Wow my legs feel weird."

"You're just not used to it." I chuckled at him.

Andy stuck his tongue out at me before walking to the door the rest of us following. Inside the bar while the others drank me and Jake stayed sober so we could drive C.C., Ashley, Jinxx, and Andy back to the tour bus. The car they had was only rental much to my surprise. As the night went on they started asking questions about me.

"So do you have any plans for the near future?" C.C. asked drunkenly.

"Actually I plan on riding out to L.A. I have a job and an apartment lined up for me there."

"So when do you leave?" C.C. spoke suddenly sounding a whole lot more sober than I originally thought.

"I was supposed to head out tomorrow morning but I don't think I'm going to be getting up that early."

"Why don't you wait till tomorrow evening and you can come with us we have an extra bunk and there is plenty of space." Andy said leaning closer, whispering like it was a secret causing me to smile.

"Well I don't know?" I said looking to the others for confirmation that it was ok.

"Please!" Andy drew out the word acting like a child begging for a new toy.

Looking around again each of the others nodded their head in consent to have me tag along and I smiled.

"It's settled then, I'll ride with you guys to L.A."

Nodding smugly Andy slouched back in his chair and continued to drink.

A few hours later we were leaving the bar heading out to the vehicles I looked at Jake.

"So which one is the least drunk or should I say the least likely to fall off the back of my bike on the way back?" I said after watching Andy make two failed attempts to stand upright and walk in a straight line and get on my bike all at once.

"Because Andy can't even sit up straight, one turn and we will lose him to the road."

"Um that would probably be Jinxx"

"All right then jinx on the bike." I ordered pointing to the bike.

"But I wanna ride with you." Andy whined

"Can you stand up straight for more than thirty seconds without stumbling?" I asked smugly as he once again stumbled over nothing.

"Fine I'll ride in the stupid car." He pouted at me as he stumbled to the car.

Walking over after everyone was in the car I opened the door and crossed my arms

"What?" Ashley slurred

"Seat belt. Now." Was all I said before waiting for them all to put them on before walking back to my bike.

~Skip to next morning~

**Andy POV **

'God my head hurts I can't believe I drank so much' I was in the shower washing the dirt and grime from the bar last night off when I heard a thump running and then the bath room door slammed opened and someone was puking in the toilet. Turning off the water I looked out of the shower to see Theresa was the one who was doing the puking.

'She didn't drink at all last night so why is she sick.'

Noticing that her hair was getting in her way I pulled a towel around my naked body and stepped behind her and grabbed her hair so it didn't get puke in it. Her hair was long and thick it was also a lot softer than I thought it was going to be. She was mumbling something in between her crying and her puking but I couldn't hear what it was.

When she sat up and flushed the toilet she got up to brush her teeth but realized she didn't have her toothbrush because we hadn't stopped at her hotel room before coming back to the bus to sleep. Going under the sink I grabbed one of the extras we have because we always manage to lose our. After brushing her teeth she smiled at me before blushing when she noticed that I was only wearing a towel.

"Sorry." She backed out of the bathroom and went to the couch and plopped down beside Ashley where I usually sat. The others gave her worried looks but when she ignored them they let it go for now.

When I finished getting dressed I walked out and sat on the floor in front of Theresa so she couldn't get up without me moving.

"So what's up you puke all of a sudden and then two minutes later you're fine again?" I asked

She looked away to the others but they all wanted to know as well.

"I'm late." Was all she said

"Huh?" we all said together.

"What happens to every girl monthly and what could it mean if she is late?" she sighed like we were all the stupidest people in the world right now.

We all thought about it and then it seemed to click and no one could find anything to say but then someone it might have been me stuttered out

"How?"

"How does a girl normally get pregnant?" she growled now clearly losing her patience.

"Well I know how but why? And who's the father?"

"Well it felt right at the time and my ex is the father, the jerk broke up with me the day after." Tears were streaming down her face though she didn't notice. Sighing I laid my head in her lap.

"I'm sorry babe that really and truly suck's."

Leaning over she kissed my temple before leaning back closing her eyes and stroking my hair.

"What will you do?" Ashley asked

"What do you mean?" Theresa spoke back not pausing in her stroking of my hair.

"Well are you going to keep it to term and if you do are you going to keep it once it's born?"

"Yes to both. I can't do that to the baby even if his father is a jerk."

"His?" I asked

"Hm well I always imagined my first born would be a boy and I can't stand saying 'it' all the time so why not say he's a he for right now until I know for sure."

'Should I tell her I love her or should I wait?'

"Theresa?"

"Hm?"

"I know this might not be the best time and so I'm telling you in front of everyone in hope's that you'll see the truth in my words, so here it goes. . . I. . . I Love you." I laid my head back on her lap before I could see her face, before I could see the rejection on her face.

Before she could answer I heard I loud "I knew it!" from everyone

When she started stroking my hair again I relaxed a little and when she pulled my head up to look in my eyes I looked away.

"Uh uh look at me."

Slowly I looked into her eyes and when I did I say all the love I have been hoping for and more but there was also concern.

"You do realize that with me comes a child that will be yours to help take care of and to help raise. And that if in the future we get married not only will I have you last name but a child will too. You realize this right?"

"Yes. Yes Theresa I do. And there is no if. If you'll have me we will get married and when we do both you and our child will have my last name. Yes our child blood or not if I'm raising him he's mine."

Following my speech she smiled so wide I thought her cheeks might crack and she leaned down and kissed me. It was soft and slow, but chaste at the same time. It was everything a first kiss was suppose to be but it didn't stay that way I couldn't help but ask for entrance and when she granted it the rest of the world disappeared and I delved deeper into her mouth until someone cleared their throat forcing us back to reality. Pulling away Theresa blushed but smiled at everyone.

"I love you too."


	4. AN

Ok so i know you all really like BVB and Gues what SO DO I! but i need your help i need you to give me some ideas as to what can happen within the next couple of months until the baby is born. i also want your feed back on the story so far

Much love to all my readers i hope to have many more!

if you made it thins far then you have obviously read the other three chapters so leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
